Controlled rectifiers are used in lighting equipment to convert a field circuit single phase constant alternating current (AC) current source to a direct current (DC) voltage which is used to power a load. The simplest implementation employs a bidirectional triac that is followed by a diode bridge. This implementation has a poor power factor that can overload the field circuit AC current regulator. Another implementation employs a diode bridge followed by a traditional boost converter topology circuit comprising an inductor, an active switch and a diode.